Visitation Rights
by Farringtongirl
Summary: Set after Season One cliffhanger and completely AU. A short piece about Kara's return from Caprica. LeeKara.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is the first fan fiction that I ever wrote and I'm posting it more for the sake of nostalgia than anything else. For thos awaiting anupdate to my current fic 'Jennifer Evans' it's been so long between postings that I've decided to finish the story before postingthe next installment. My apologies for the wait, but I hope youenjoy a little glimpse of how I first started out writing stories. Reviews are always appreciated.**

Spoilers- season one  
Disclaimers-I don't own these characters, Ron Moore does  
Summary- set after KLG 2, Kara is trying to put her life back together after returning from Caprica. AU beyond season one.

Chapter 1

"Well, well what do we have here? The mighty Starbuck back from Caprica and sitting on her ass in Life Station once again."

Kara Thrace spared a death glare in the general direction of XO Paul Tigh before countering with, "Yeah you fight a blonde cylon bitch and we'll see how good you look." A marine guard had escorted her to Life Station after she landed with Helo & Sharon, the former was brought with her to Life Station while the later was shackled and dragged off…hopefully to the brig. She was surprised that Lee was not there, but then again they had not parted on friendly terms. No one spoke to her on deck, not that the marine detail gave them a chance to, but in addition no one seemed surprised by the knowledge that Sharon Valeri was cylon. "I suppose you know about Boomer?"

Tigh's face reigned in a powerful emotion, one that Kara recognized as blind hatred, normally directed at her, but he quickly donned a placid look. "Yes, we know. The Boomer on Galactica was the one tagged to run the nuke drop after your little stunt left us high and dry."

Guilt swelled up like bile but Kara swallowed it back, "I'm surprised the CAG didn't take the job."

"Capt. Adama was under military arrest at that point in time. He was arrested after pointing a gun at my head during a mission to relieve President Roslin from office. The Old Man knew that she played a role in your actions and called for her to step down. Apollo disagreed with the commander's decision and 'followed his instincts.' Roslin gave up shortly after that and Lee was arrested on charges of mutiny."

If not for the gravity of the situation Kara would have laughed outright at the mere thought of Lee as a mutineer, but war has the tendency to simultaneously produce the most unlikely heroes and screw ups. Well that certainly explained his absence on deck. Kara returned to the conversation, "And I take it that Boomer's cylon programming prevented her from blowing up the base star and completing the mission?"

The anger Tigh was repressing suddenly reemerged with a vengeance as he all but spat "On the contrary, she did. In fact she did such a bang up job that the Old Man congratulated her and Racetrack personally in front of all CIC, where she politely accepted his praise then swiftly put two into his chest."

Kara's world just lurched like an FTL jump. She struggled to hold back the nausea to ask "Is he alright?" The words came out at a mere whisper and she held what little breath she had awaiting his answer.

"He survived the surgery but he hasn't regained consciousness. Lee's been at his side whenever he wasn't on duty. I think seeing his father get shot was about the last draw." He was quite for a moment, before continuing in a more official manner "But I'm not here to brief you on the events during your absence Starbuck. Nor do I give a rat's ass about that relic you brought back; you can take that up with the President."

She leveled Tigh with a cocky smile, "I take it that I'll be visiting with her in the brig, sir?"

He looked at her smug expression and knew exactly where she was headed with this. Starbuck thought she was invincible. With too many pilots dead and the remaining majority inexperienced, she was betting on being too valuable to be left in a cell to rot. Well Starbuck was in for the shock of her life and a truly decadent smile graced Tigh's lips. "The President and the CAG have been released from custody, but both are on a short leash. You my dear can converse with President Roslin on Colonial One, and during that talk I suggest you see what other uses she may have for you in the civilian fleet. Lt. Thrace, consider this your notification of dishonorable discharge from the colonial fleet for desertion of post during wartime, theft of military property, and mutiny." He leaned in closer to her and whispered, "Its past due that the crew of Galactica remember that we are each responsible for our own actions, no matter who you are. I had to let Lee and Roslin off the hook, but your discipline record coupled with this latest stunt will serve as a solid example that there are consequences for every decision we make. The almighty Starbuck is not untouchable."

Kara fumed at the obvious pleasure that Tigh was taking in this tirade. The pain of her injuries, the trauma of Caprica, the Commander being shot, Lee hating her for being a slut, and now this! It was all about to overflow and Kara was damned if she was going to have a breakdown in front of Tigh. Instead her frustration mounted until she all but screamed "FRAK OFF and get out."

Tigh's smile dwindled down to a grin before he turned on his heels and walked out of her cubicle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours of troubled and drug induced sleep, Kara woke to find that she had a visitor, though not the one she'd hoped for. Dr. Gaius Baltar was standing with a broad and arrogant smile at her bedside. Frak, she thought. She couldn't deal with this right now. What she needed was to talk to Lee and visit his father, but her knee was preventing her from getting out of bed to do either. Though, now that the pain killers had worked their magic, Kara was considering giving it a try. There was the added bonus of escaping from 'Dr. Worst Mistake of My Life'.

"I heard that you were back and since I'm also under Major Cottle's care, I decided to check up on you." Six placed a firm hand on Gaius' neck and warned him, "Don't make the same mistake twice. She'll only cause you more pain. She's not worth it."

Kara decided the direct and brutally honest approach would be best here, especially since he didn't seem to get the message that she had no interest in him beyond Colonial night. Hell he hadn't even kept her interest that whole evening! "Look Doc, I'm not the best company right now so if you don't mind…" her voice hitched as her gaze was drawn over Baltar's shoulder to the piercing blue of Lee Adam's eyes. His face was stoic, a mask of indifference but his eyes revealed hurt, exhaustion, and anger…definitely anger. FRAK, she thought, this is not going to go well.

Gaius followed her line of sight and his smile vanished into a bitter grimace.

"Sixty seconds, a new record for rejection, wouldn't you say. Definitely a personal best for you Gaius" Six taunted. Yet, her next inquiry was laced with pity and frustration, "She obviously doesn't return your love so why do you continue to let her hurt you?" She traced his jaw with her pinky as she spoke and he saw in her all the things he wanted from Kara but would never have. The promise of unconditional love and acceptance shown from Six's eyes and he could resist the offering no longer. Six smiled broadly and whispered to him, "She needs to suffer for what she's put you through" she cooed. "She used you. Manipulated your emotions and took away your self-respect. With a woman like her" she tilted her head in Kara's direction, "the only way to hurt her is to attack her pride. She runs from her feelings…expose her and you'll reclaim your dignity. Hurt her Gaius and I'll know that you truly love me." He nodded in reply.

During his mental discussion with Six, the room had lapsed into uncomfortable silence, but accusations flew with the speed of each glance.

Gaius locked eyes with Lee and said in his most cordial tone, "Captain Adama, how good of you to join us." His gazed settled back on Kara "Is it alright if I call you _Lee_? It is _Lee_, isn't it?" Kara's face seemed to tighten in response to Baltar's question.

"That's fine Mr. Vice President" Lee replied while staring at the doctor in confusion. Although he was addressing Lee he refused to break eye contact with Kara and she seemed to be reciprocating this stare-down. Lee slowly walked to stand on the opposite side of Kara's bed, at which point she finally looked at him. Lords he had missed those eyes! He was about to inquire about her health but was interrupted by Baltar.

"Oh, no need to be so formal, _Lee_. Not when we're all on such intimate terms."

"Stop it" Kara commanded. She'd pulled her eyes away from Lee to Baltar and her body was shaking with a mixture of apprehension and anger. What the frak was he playing at?

As if channeling her thoughts and emotions, Lee inquired "What the frak is going on here? What did I miss?"

Baltar shrugged nonchalantly and directed his answer to Kara, "Nothing spectacular."

Oh no, he did not! Concussion, cracked ribs, busted-knee be damned Kara was going to kick Gaius Baltar's ass! She was sitting up with her legs hung over the side of the hospital bed before you could blink an eye, but before she could get in a good punch she felt the mattress behind her sag. Lee's strong arms were securely wrapped around Kara's entire torso, preventing her from mounting a successful physical attack. Her voice was steeled with venom as she ground out the name of her prey "Gaius."

Most people would tuck tail and run when Starbuck addressed them in a tone like that, but instead Gaius Baltar did the unimaginable and burst into hysterical laughter. Lee had suspected that the V.P. was out to lunch on several occasions but this was irrefutable proof of dementia. His previous comment was an obvious reference to what transpired between him and Kara on Colonial night. Anger and jealously swirled in Lee's veins and he was sorely tempted to just let Kara go and teach this pompous prick a lesson.

Baltar gasped to regain control of his faculties, and looked at the pair. "Oh come now Lt. Thrace, surely you must see the humor in this situation. I mean you," he failed to suppress a giggle, "in bed, in the Captains' arms, and calling out my name? It's the very pinnacle of irony." He looked Lee Adama straight in the eyes and lamented, "I suppose this makes us even." Gaius promptly walked out into main Life Station leaving a devastated Kara and dumbstruck Lee in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers-I don't own these characters, Ron Moore does

Chapter 2

Kara was numb. Never in all her life had she been so utterly exposed and humiliated. She knew she'd hurt Gaius Colonial night. She saw it in his face when she cried out Lee's name. But after the card game they'd come to a mutual agreement to just forget the whole thing. What he just did certainly violated that pact. That display wasn't only cruel, it was vindictive. There was a ghost of a smile on Gauis' features during that whole ordeal and Kara's numbness began to fade into white hot rage. "Let me go."

Not a request, a soft and dangerous demand, Lee noted. "No! No way. I'm not letting you walk away from this discussion, even if he does deserve the wrath of Starbuck for that little confession." His tone softened "At least he does if it were true?" He released her arms and turned Kara around so that they were facing one another. Gently, he cupped her face in his hand and asked her, "Is it?" She wasn't making eye contact with him, just staring down, and if Lee didn't know better he'd swear there was a slight tremor to her body.

Kara was tired…of the war, of the politics, of the uncertainty and lies. She couldn't play this game of flirt and flee anymore, she wanted Lee, as her friend if nothing else and that required honesty. She let out an exhausted sigh and answered him, "Yes. It's true."

She looked up at him as she made the admission and there was a fear in her eyes that Lee had never seen before. He'd all but called her a slut on deck that day because he had no idea how to deal with a jealously, he'd never expected to feel. The guilt over his behavior was overwhelming and Lee suddenly couldn't face her anymore. He tore his gaze away and he looked toward the ceiling with a sigh. How do you apologize for being the biggest asshole left in the human race, he thought.

Kara interpreted the break in eye contact as a sign of rejection. She'd just bared her soul and opened up to him, exposing a vulnerability that even Zak had never seen. And he was so disgusted he couldn't even look at her. Well FRAK him! Kara tore her face away from Lee's grip and pushed him as far back as possible and yelled, "Get out."

Lee was flustered, "What? Kara I'm not going anywhere until you let me…"

"Let you what? Explain why you can't stand to even look at me because you think I'm such a whore! Listen to you list off the reasons that I'm not good enough for you?"

"NO!"

"Well I don't want to hear anymore about what a screw-up I am, so just get out. GET OUT!" She was breathing heavy and she grimaced at how shrill her voice had become, but right now she needed to be alone.

When Kara got riled like this there was no reasoning with her and Lee really didn't want to get into another physical altercation. He needed time to sort through his thoughts and emotions before he could talk to her without making things worse. He needed to fix this, but now was not the time. He spared a glance at her as he moved toward the opening in the curtain and the sight of Kara broken and holding back tears made Lee hate himself. He turned back towards the exit, intent on letting her cool down. He didn't dare face her, but she needed to hear this one thing...to believe it...to know. With his most tender tone of voice Lee told her what he should've that morning on deck, "You're not a screw-up Kara" and then he was gone.

The tears she'd been holding back leaked silently out her eyes as she held her breath in a vain attempt to force her body back into control. Lords, Thrace you're pathetic, she thought. Kara allowed herself a deep breathe and a small self-deprecating smile. She pushed away the salty trails from her face with a frustrated growl, only to realize that her confrontation with Lee had zapped all of her previous energy. Her lids fluttered closed as she thought about what Lee had said on his way out, and a final tear escaped as she vanished from the waking world.

Lee returned to Life Station two hours later only to find that Kara was fast asleep. Normally when Kara slept, there was an innocence in her features that was rarely seen in the light of day, but now there was a noticeable tension in her body. He still didn't know what to say to her, but at least he knew what he felt.

He was in love with Kara.

Looking at her now, all the reasons for keeping emotionally distant and ignoring the building tension between them seemed ludicrous. He had been dancing around the issue hoping the complications or the feelings themselves would suddenly disappear. Instead his inaction and indecision allowed another man to cut in and take her away. The thought of Gaius Baltar touching her was nauseating, but that very knowledge was Lee's penance for the role he played in alienating her. Knowing that Kara wanted to be with him, to the extreme of calling out his name, gave Lee hope that she may forgive him.

He approached her bedside cautiously and tucked a few wayward bangs behind her ear. Kara gave a soft sigh, turning her face to unconsciously follow the heat of Lee's hand. The stress in her face seemed to melt away as he gently stoked her cheek. A genuine smile gave way to a light heart as Lee felt the intimacy of this stolen moment engulf him. He bent down and kissed her forehead lightly, taking a moment to inhale the scent of her hair, and when he withdrew his touch, he was rewarded with one of Kara's sleepy smiles. He reluctantly stepped back from her bed to let her sleep and then made his way over to his father's cubicle.

When Kara awoke many hours later she felt worlds better. In fact she was feeling well enough to brave a little adventure to visit her fellow Life Station prisoner. She needed to make things right with at least one Adama today!

As she approached the only guarded Life Station cubicle, she recognized the marine on duty as Jason Riso. "Hey Jay," she nodded her head at him as she hobbled over to the curtains with the help of her cane.

"Starbuck! Good to see you're back with us…at least mostly" he gestured the cane with his last remark.

"Well aside from providing added support, this cane increases my ass-kicking radius by 2 feet, so it's a good trade off" she laughed as she made to pass. Suddenly she felt a solid arm grip her shoulder preventing her from moving forward. In fact, Jay was in the process of forcing her back a good 5 feet from the entrance before she let loose on him, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry Thrace, I've got orders. No one goes in to see the commander."

"No one?"

"Major Cottle, immediate family, and military personnel authorized by Colonel Tigh. That's it."

"Riso, don't be stupid you know me. I would never…"

"Neither would Boomer" he countered with a sad but deadly serious tone. "Look, I like you Starbuck and I'd trust you withmy life…but not **his**."

"I'm not a frakking cylon" she told him with her most authoritative voice. Kara took a deep breathe, Jason was a good guy and she had to remember that he was only looking out for the Old Man. The annoyance slipped off as she asked "Just let me see him, Jay."

"Marine!" Kara cursed beneath her breathe as she heard Tigh's voice disrupt their conversation.

"Sir, yes, Sir" Jay saluted as the X.O. approached.

"You will escort, _Ms._ Thrace back to her bed at Life Station and if she attempts to come near the Commander again, you are to take her directly to the brig and inform me immediately."

Kara rounded on Tigh in the blink of an eye and would've decked him for good measure if the warm touch of Lee's hand on her shoulder hadn't frozen her in her tracks. He must have been visiting his father and heard their 'discussion'. Frak.

"What's going on here?" His question was directed at Tigh, but the comforting hand remained on Kara's shoulder spreading warmth and calm through her entire body. Her back was too him and although she couldn't see his face she could hear the anger lacing his voice.

"Visitation to the Commander is highly restricted; surely you can appreciate that Captain."

"Lt. Thrace is not a cylon, sir." Lee stared hard into the eyes of Galactica's X.O. Paul Tigh, his father's best friend, was nowhere in sight and all that remained wasthe second in command with all his prejudices against a surly pilot.

"Starbuck has been gone for two weeks on cylon occupied Caprica and during that time she was under the influence of a Cylon whose copy shot the Commander, your father! We have no way of knowing whether she has been brainwashed by the Cylons. The fact that she brought that frakking traitor back speaks volumes to her loyalties."

"Helo refused to come back with me unless I brought her along," Kara argued, "I wasn't going to leave him behinda secondtime. He's convinced that toaster is carrying his baby and…" she fell silent as guilt drowned her final argument.

"And what?" Lee pressed.

"And I wasn't sure you'd believe me, about Boomer being a Cylon unless I brought her back with me as proof" she conceded. Kara knew that her unauthorized trip would damage her credibility, and as much as she didn't care what the masses thought of her, she held the opinion of the Adama men in high regard. While on Caprica she'd had time to realize that they may not take her at her word anymore and she would need to back up her argument.

"Regardless of your recent career decimating journey," Tigh pushed on "you have no basis for visitation. You are not a critical member of Life Station medical staff. Nor are you authorized military personnel, in fact, I just signed the final discharge papers less than an hour ago." A pregnant silence followed this admission, finally broken with "And you sure as hell don't qualify as family."

Lee felt Kara's posture slump at that blow initially, but he could tell she'd regained her poise as she told Tigh with irrefutable certainty "I am family."

"The frak you are!" Tigh exploded.

Kara instinctually retreated back a step, unconsciously, bumping into Lee's chest, but she held her gaze firmly on the XO.

Lee didn't like where this was headed. Kara was going to go ballistic on Tigh any moment and if truth be told he was hard pressed to hold his own tongue. If she lashed out at Tigh, he'd lock her in the brig, and that would only make the whole situation worse.

Tigh knew he was pushing Starbucks' buttons, but he'd had it with her bullshit. "If you had married Zak, or even if he were still alive, you would have a legitimate basis for visitation, but as it stands now you are a dishonorably discharged, frak up, civilian and I refuse to let you waste anymore of my time…" Tigh motioned towards the drawn curtains, "or **_his_**."

Kara growled as her last remnants of control evaporated, but for the second time that day Lee Adama restrained her from pummeling another superior-asshole. The satisfied smirk that appeared on Tigh's lips as Apollo restrained her only fueled her rage and she ranted at Lee "Let me go!"

"No" he told her forcefully.

"Gods' damn you Apollo. LET ME GO."

In contrast to her request, Lee pulled her around to face him and tightened his grip. Kara looked him in the eye and their earlier argument resurfaced in her mind. The look on his face was indecipherable, but she simply couldn't detract from his gaze. "I'm sorry Kara, but Tigh is right."

Kara was shocked beyond words. She knew she had frakked up but she couldn't believe that he was siding with Tigh on this. His tone of voice was analytical, almost detached, like the subject was of little importance and Kara suddenly wanted to scratch those blue eyes out.

Lee continued, "You can't beat this problem into submission and you can't circumvent the system. This time you have to play by the rules." As he spoke he changed his restraining hold, so that now he was merely ensnaring her wrists in front of her. Lee's stoic demeanor shifted to a slow smile as he asked, "Kara Thrace…will you marry me?"

**A/N:If you sawthat one coming you get an imaginery cookie! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers-I don't own these characters, Ron Moore does

Chapter 3

In some part of her mind Kara realized that she was just standing there with her mouth hanging wide open and that she should be embarrassed, but she was comforted by the fact that the faces of both the X.O. and Jason the Marine mirrored her own. Lee was still smiling and looking into her eyes, obviously awaiting a response, but Kara's mouth was arid as the desert. Her mind was reeling with questions… 'Did he just ask me to marry him? Is he joking? Is he a cylon? Didn't I scream at him like a maniac a few hours ago?' For all the questions that she came up with, the only answer that seemed to fit them all was that Lee Adama had lost his frakking mind. Unfortunately, Tigh beat her to that summation and voiced his opinion with the group.

"Lee, have you gone completely insane?" Tigh burst out.

Lee looked at Tigh appraisingly, "You object sir?"

Tigh's face contorted with rage, but Lee continued "I don't see how your opinion matters in this affair one way or another Colonel. Ms. Thrace is no longer under my command. There are no regulations restricting an officer from marrying a civilian and as you pointed out," he paused to look at Kara "she has been discharged from the military."

Lee began to thread his fingers within hers, "I might point out that your objection is a bit premature Sir, since she hasn't even accepted my proposal" and he squeezed her hand softly. She looked at him as he continued, "Of course as my fiancé I would expect that you would provide emotional support during my father's recovery and visit with him while I'm on duty so that he's not alone."

Slowly the full-logic behind Lee's plan was beginning to penetrate the fog in Kara's mind and she beamed at him. For the first time in her life she was grateful for Lee's rigid in-the-box thinking.

"Well…will you marry me Kara?"

Kara's voice returned and she found that it could carry a joyful tone she'd long forgotten, "Nothing would make me happier." She wrapped her arms around Lee's neck and hugged him tightly, giving Tigh a playful wink over her shoulder.

"This is outrageous, you're only proposing to gain her access to visit the Commander and I won't allow it" Tigh fumed. "I will not sit by and watch you make a mockery out of the sanctity of marriage."

Kara choked on a laugh, "Are you kidding me? Your _loving wife_ has banged half the colonial fleet and you're going to sit there and lecture us on commitment and the sacred vows of marriage? Oh ho, that is rich!" She was getting up into Tigh's face now, determined to press her point home, "At least Lee can be certain that I'll never cheat on him. Or was there another reason you were estranged from that floozy you call a..."

The back-handed slap that Tigh delivered was surprisingly quick and strong for a man his age. Kara lost her balance as her weight shifted to her bad leg to compensate for Tigh's blow. She would've fallen flat on her ass if Lee had not been there to catch her.

Jason, who'd been a passive spectator during this scene, instinctually restrained the XO before he could make a second run. But looking over at the pair of viper pilots, he wondered if he should have restrained Captain Adama instead. The CAG always appeared to be a good guy, if not a little uptight, but the look on his face right now was scarier than Starbuck when she was in full rage…and that's saying something. He was supporting Thrace in a gentle but steady hold, but his eyes were cold and his body taunt with the strain of keeping them both in check.

"Coronel Tigh, I think it wise if you left now, before I have you escorted out" Lee's voice was ragged and raw with emotion. "Major Cottle has the authority to remove you from Life Station and I think he'll agree with me, that attacking patients is adequate grounds for expulsion."

"That bitch was baiting me, attacking my personal life..." Tigh's voice was growing in intensity as he raved.

"Not unlike you did when you insinuated that my proposal was merely a means of accessing a visitation loophole?" Lee countered.

Kara's face was beginning to throb, but a small smile slipped onto her face when she realized what Lee had just said. Indirectly, he'd just admitted that there was a relationship between them; though the exact nature of that relationship was still a mystery to her and to him as well, she suspected. Kara finally found her voice, "It's alright Lee, I'm fine." As if to prove her point, she shook off Lee's hold and took a few steps toward the Commander's curtain. "Let's just go tell your dad the happy news."

Jason released the Coronel and returned to his post, doing his best to pretend that he didn't just witness the best bit of gossip Galatica had ever seen.

"This is not over Captain" Tigh warned, as Lee walked over to Kara's side, his hand unconsciously slipping to her lower back.

He turned to offer a quick salute and with a caustic tone he replied, "Duly noted, Sir."

Tigh stormed out of Life Station in the foulest mood of his life, his mind hell-bent on retribution. Lords he needed a drink.

Kara's throat tightened, the momentary joy of outmaneuvering Tigh lost, at the sight of Commander 'Husker' Adama laying pale against the crisp sheets of his hospital bed. Monitors hummed and beeped the melody of his struggle for life and it was atune Kara would never forget. She approached the bed and took his hand, only to realize that her own was shaking violently as sobs began to rack her body. 'I did this' she thought, 'I may have killed the only father I've ever known.' There was nothing Kara could do to make this right; apologies and tears were useless, and although her faith was broken, she prayed. She prayed for his recovery, for his forgiveness, and for the strength to change into a daughter he would be proud of.

Lee watched her quietly, allowing her a moment of reflection, but as soon as he saw the glistening of tears on her face, he was at her side. He placed one hand on her left hip and the other arm snaked around her right side, adding his hand on top of his father and Kara's. Lee pulled her back against him gently so that Kara's head rested just below his own and he nuzzled his mouth against her temple, whispering words of hope that echoed her own prayers. After fifteen minutes or so, he could feel her beginning to relax into his arms and chanced a peek at her face. Her eyes were shut, not in restraint of tears this time, but in a serene almost meditative pose.

Lee's presence and words soothed away her fears and feelings of depression, replacing them with hope and determination. Kara inhaled deeply, determined to take in every detail of this surreal moment and commit it to memory. Gods Lee smelled incredible, even that stringent hospital smell couldn't overpower his unique scent and it was driving her mad. Her grip on the commander's hand released and she was just floating in Lee's embrace. She bit her lip and broke their silence asking him the question whose answer she dreaded most, "Why?" Kara turned in his arms and raised her wide green eyes to that sea of blue, "Why did you do this for me? I thought after…" the caress of Lee's index finger on her lips derailed her inquiry and elicited a traitorous shiver.

Lee suppressed a grin, "Well if being wrong is your talent, then being an asshole is mine." Her face crinkled in confusion and it was so endearing Lee acted on the one impulse he'd been denying his entire life. He kissed her…sweetly, softly, and chastely. Her lips were soft, full and tentative. He broke the kiss after only a few moments, but he was breathless with the desire to taste her again.

Kara's heart was pounding in her chest. It was as though she'd run a mile in those few moments when Lee kissed her and it took a full minute before she could speak. "So you don't hate me?"

Lee sighed, "I never hated you Kara. I was angry after Colonial night, no doubt. I was jealous and bitter, but that was my own fault for ever being stupid enough to let you go." His voice grew quite and shy, "You looked incredible and I didn't even manage to give you a proper compliment."

"Spouting false flattery and acting smooth are not your strong points" she teased.

"False flattery was unnecessary because you were breath-taking, period." he stroked her cheek, "Kara, you are beautiful. Every day, without fail, outside and within, and you deserve to hear it more often. And you will." The smile on his face radiated warmth and honesty and she couldn't help but believe him. "I'm taking it as my personal challenge as your fiancé, to make you understand that you deserve to be loved for the incredible woman you are, Kara Thrace."

"I thought, maybe, your proposal was just part of the show for Tigh. You know, part of your brilliant master plan to sneak me in to see the Old Man." Kara's suddenly felt vulnerable with all her hopes and fears laid bare.

"Well, I couldn't come up with a better way to tell you I was sorry" Lee quipped.

Kara barked out a laugh "And here I thought you were going to tell me you loved me."

"I do" Lee admitted with total sincerity.

Kara nearly choked on tears of joy, "So we love each other and I get to visit with your dad?" She gave a coy smile, "That's it? Those are your only reasons?"

"There are definitely some other perks to this arrangement" he said drawing her body flush against his own and searing her mouth with another kiss.

The second kiss was demanding, hungry, desperate, and it was hard to tell who was moaning louder at the intimate play of tongues, teeth and lips, but this was a contest with no losers.

With a sigh of ascent and promise, Kara withdrew from their kiss. "Hmm…so I'm really your fiancé?" she drawled with a lazy smile.

It was a smile Lee knew all too well and one he knew never to trust, but he couldn't help himself. "If you'll have me?" he asked.

Kara raked her graze over Lee in appraisal, as if contemplating turning him down. But a wicked grin graced her lips and she wiggled her eyebrows, "Oh I'll have you alright." She leaned her mouth close to his ear, her fingernails dragging lightly at the base of his neck causing him to shiver, "In fact, how about now?" she purred.

In all his life, Lee Adama never wanted Kara as badly as he did in this precise moment. It was only the beep of his father's heart monitor that reigned in his lust. "Not here" he said motioning to his father's bedside and he was pleased to see Kara flush crimson.

Kara had been so consumed by her desire that she'd forgotten their current surroundings. The abrupt entrance of Major Cottle brought reality crashing back down. She stepped out of Lee's arms, as if this would convince the good doctor that he hadn't interrupted anything.

The doctor looked at the two pilots with amusement, "I've got to change your father's bandages," he told Lee. "It'll be a good hour before the two of you can visit again. Starbuck, since you're obviously feeling better," he cleared his throat to mask a chuckle, "you can go back and rest in quarters. I trust the Captain will take good care of you."

Kara took the arm Lee offered her and scowled at the Major as she passed by him. She hated that feeling of embarrassment, like the one she'd just endured, but the prospect of having Lee to herself in his private quarters for the next hour, lifted her spirits immensely.

For his part Lee was trying to keep from laughing. They loved each other and he didn't give a damn who knew, but Kara was a private person when it came to her feelings and he would respect her wishes. Eventually word would leak out the rest of the ship, probably, from Jason, but right now the only thing he cared about was getting back to his quarters to be with Kara.

As the pair reached the exit to main Life Station, they heard the Major call out to them, "Apollo, Starbuck. Hold on a minute."

"Is everything alright, sir? Is my father…"

"He's fine son. I just wanted to give you my congratulations before you left." His smile was genuine and he extended his hand first to Lee, who shook it with relief, then tentatively to Kara.

She rolled her eyes with a "Thanks, doc."

"Oh, and just one more thing." He reached into his pocket and handed a small bag to Lee, before turning to Kara, "I don't want to see your ass in Life Station as a patient anytime soon so do me a favor, huh?" he motioned to the bag.

"Take my meds" she flicked the bag, "and get lots of rest like a good little girl?"

He smiled at her sarcastic tone and shrugged in reply, before turning and walking back towards main Life Station.

Lee opened the small bag and they both looked inside.

Kara frowned and Lee couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into laughter. The sound of Lee's deep, throaty laugh was intoxicating and sexy as all hell. Kara's mouth spread into a seductive grin, and suddenly she was very appreciative of Major Cottles' little 'engagement gift.' A whole bag full of condoms.

**A/N: Had to add a bit of humor for the end. Review if you like, review if you hate, but give the blue button some love.**


End file.
